


Bruised (Never Broken)

by veleda_k



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday they may lose each other, but today's not that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised (Never Broken)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 on DW, for drabbletag. The prompt was "bruise."

Natasha poked at her newest bruise experimentally. "Stop it," Maria told her. "Let me get some ice for that."

Natasha shook her head. "I've had worse."

"I know you have. You should still put ice on it." Maria sighed. "You were reckless."

"I did what was necessary."

"You shouldn't have gone in alone."

"Liu and Rucka are too new. They would have died. I didn't." Natasha put her hand over Maria's. "I didn't die."

Maria swallowed. "I know what business we're in," she said. "I know I might lose you someday." Her voice didn't waver.

"But not today," Natasha said. "I'm here." She kissed Maria, then guided Maria's hand to one of her fresh bruises and pushed down. She hissed with a mix of pain and pleasure.

"You're a little twisted, you know that?" Maria commented. But she kept the pressure on Natasha's skin.

"I also know you like it." 

Maria smiled. "God help me, I do." Her fear faded, not gone, but less powerful than the feel of her skin against Natasha's. She kissed Natasha while using one hand to slide down Natasha's pants. They both needed this.

Someday they might lose each other. But not today. Not yet


End file.
